So Simple
by feeling a moment
Summary: Trory. enough said. This is different, trust me. You will like it though.
1. Prologue

**So Simple**

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

It was simple. Right? I mean love was supposed to be something the heart felt…

She knew this. He knew this too. Then, why didn't it work? Why? He knew why. She didn't. He didn't like her: that was the problem. Lorelai Leigh Gilmore thought that she was supposed to be with him forever. Then why did it turn out to be this way? Why did Tristan Jansen Dugrey leave her?

They met in high school. Chilton Preparatory Academy…it was one of those rich, societal schools present right in the middle of Hartford. It was filled with those kinds of kids. No, not necessarily smart, although that is why Rory went there, but mostly rich and powerful…at least their parents were. He had called her Mary. You know, like the Virgin Mary. It was true. She knew it. She had no reason to deny it. But she found him completely intimidating. So, she played the "I can't stand you" card.

He liked her. A lot. He had one tiny problem: reputation. Calling him a player would be an understatement. But, it was the truth. He liked girls. It wasn't wrong was it? He claimed that he was simply, fulfilling his duty as a man. The duty to keep his eye out for what he wanted, then claim it, go after it, get it, and then leave it. The 'it' refers to the girl, no, the property in question. At least that's what he liked to call them.

But something changed when he saw her. Maybe it was the way she appeared to have no regard for him that changed him. Or maybe it was because she challenged him. Or it was simply because he felt a connection. What ever the reason may be, he sought her. They dated. It took him about six months to actually convince her, and took him even longer to get her to understand that he had cleansed himself of his title as a player. But the fact was they dated. They were happy, more than they have ever been. It wasn't one of those high school relationships either. I mean, they were seniors, practically adults…so, of course it had to be something more. And it was. She was the happiest then…with him. Talking to him, kissing him, eating with him, just hanging out, watching TV, making out, "studying,"…just being around him made her feel on top of the world. He loved her too. More than anything.

They have been talking about college. They applied to the same schools. They were accepted by the same schools. They both decided on Yale. Summer came about, and he promised her that he would visit her the very moment he came back from Austria. He was accompanying his grandfather, Janlan Dugrey. She was sad, but she knew that she was going to see him soon…He never came back. She tried calling him…no call back. She emailed him... no reply. She went to his home…some other people live there now. She gave up. She had to move on. She went to Yale. Made new friends too. If someone saw from far away, her life looked complete. But, she felt empty…incomplete. She needed some sort of explanation. She wanted to know why. Why love always hurts?


	2. Empty Promises

**Chapter 2: Empty Promises**

_Slam! She shut the door to her locker only to find those eyes. Those piercing, blue eyes. _

"_Geez! Idiot. You scared me," she screamed_

"_Mary, that hurts…right there," he said pointing to his heart._

"_Aww. Come here…" with that she moved in closer to give him a consoling peck. Of course, he had other plans. The kiss intensified, as he brought her into him, gripping her ass. She melted into him, placing her hands in his hair, playing with it. He started pecking and nibbling at her neck, throat…started moving his hands up her skirt, leaving a truly burning sensation. As she became aware of her surroundings, the Chilton hallway, afterschool, she broke apart, saying "Well, that was a refreshing way to end the day."_

"_Anytime Mary. Anytime."_

"_Haha. Thanks for offering your services…come on, lets go…I need coffee…I've been craving it all period"_

"_Ror, I know we have been dating for a few months now, but please clarify your constant need for coffee."_

"_Tristan, you see coffee, all you need to do is grab and dictionary and look it up. Coffee, a noun, definition: 'the elixir of life.' You do know what that means right?" she gave him a playful glare and continued "that I'd basically die without it. So you see, I **need** coffee. You are my **boyfriend**. So you need to supply me with a constant source of coffee. So, I don't know… you should probably go and convince your father to take over Starbucks or something. I mean he has the money, right? That way you own Starbucks…I own you…and I have my coffee. Make sense?"_

_All the time she was rambling, he was looking, no, **staring** intently at her face and expressions as she spoke about this 'elixir.' _

"_What are you staring at?"_

"_You. C'm here," with that he took her in for a hug, kissing the soft spots on her neck. He whispered in her ear, "I love you, Mare. Always have and always will. Promise me, we'll always be together."_

She awoke with a start. "ARraragah…not again. Why do I do this to myself? He **left** me. God, he fucking **left** me; he made it a point that he didn't want me. Then, why do I keep reminding myself of him?" she started asking out loud.

"Because your still in love."

A/N: Italics flashback. Thanks for all your awesome reviews. They help me. A lot. So thanks. Hope you enjoyed it. Sorry they're kinda short. But, trust me…this story has never been done before, as far as I know. I mean parts of the fluff is like somewhat similar but where the story goes is completely different. Any guesses why he left and never came back? I'll try to update soon. Thanks for your reviews again. Keep motivatins me.


	3. Here Without You

**Chapter 3: Here Without You Baby**

Logan. My best friend. I met him once I got to Yale. I was running around the coffee cart this one day and ran, well more like crashed into him. And then once again at the Yale Daily News. It was quite the encounter let me tell you. One moment Paris was yelling at him that he wasn't spending enough time with the newspaper and the next well, I'm volunteering to coach him. And then, we became friends. I became friends with his friends too. Finn and Colin.

Finn. Well, he is interesting, so to speak. The player he is, the minute I yell for him, he is right at my feet. He is basically like a big teddy bear. Well, not the big part. But you can never get enough of him. He is currently in a "friends-with-benefits" relationship with…his Human Geo Professor. Apparently, she is a red head- a gorgeous one at that, well that's what he says. I guess he makes an exception to his "red head rule" with Paris.

Colin on the other hand, is quieter…more sensible. He is currently in a steady relationship with Stephanie, another good friend of mine.

"Because you're still in love."

"Logan…what are you doing here? I mean it's only like what 6:00 AM? Shouldn't you be **_going_** to bed now?"

"HAHA. You're funny. I'll have you know, I _was_ heading back to my room after a long, pleasurable evening…and then well, night!"

"OH EW GROSS….LOGAN, I did NOT need to hear that…please do me a favor and keep your sexual encounters, and one night stands to yourself."

He simply smirked…

"So what brings you to my room anyways?"

Her voice was distant. It always was…well this time probably because she was entering her closet…but still, Rory has changed. Paris explained everything to Logan one night after Rory turned Logan's date down for like 988745654th time.

"I just wanted to check up on you… you seem really distant these days."

"Hmm. Really? I'm just stressed…"

"Ace, come on, just talk abo-"

"Logan, I'm gonna go take a shower now ok?" She changed the subject. She always did.

As he left…she went into the bathroom, turned on the water and let the tears roll…

"WHY? WHY? GOD I ALWAYS DO THIS. I SHOULD HATE HIM. BUT I DON'T. I LOVE YOU. I STILL DO. HE JUST LEFT ME…I just want to know WHY, TRISTAN, why? PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE. I just want to know…"

She kept sobbing…

**_A hundred days had made me older since the last time that I've saw your pretty face.   
A thousand lights had made me colder and I don't think I can look at this the same.  
But all the miles had separate.  
They disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face_**

I'm here without you baby  
but you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
and I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby  
but your still with me in my dreams  
And tonight it's only you and me

The miles just keep rolling   
as the people either way to say hello  
I've heard this life is overrated  
but I hope that it gets better as we go

I'm here without you baby  
but your still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
and I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby  
but your still with me in my dreams  
And tonight girl it's only you and me  


The song continued playing on the radio…she left Yale. She always did. Whenever it got lonely.

"Welcome to Star's Hollow. Population: 3215 ' FREAKS' "

That board always made her laugh. She remembered being there trying to convince Jess not to graffiti the board.

Home. She knew it would always make her feel a little better. Her mom always knew what to say. No matter what home was always going to be home. Nothing changed. It was comforting.

Just as she crossed the "WELCOME" sign, it started to snow. Softly, like angels flying by.

Something says her visit to Star's Hollow this time might be a little different. Almost fateful?

_**Everything I know,  
and anywhere I go  
it gets hard but it won't take away my love  
And when the last one falls,  
when it's all said and done  
it get hard but it won't take away my love**_

I'm here without you baby  
but your still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
and I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby  
but your still with me in my dreams  
And tonight girl it's only you and me

Well? How was that?

So first of all…I AM SOOOO SORRY I didn't update…since forever. I was really busy though with finals and everything. And then I just forgot about it. And then I thought it was too late. But I want to write this story…its different. Just trust me…

PLEASE CONITNUE READING….

AND REVIEW.

I need the feedback to keep going!


	4. Said I Love You, But I Lied

Another long wait, but don't give up on me :)

**Chapter 4: Said I Love You, But I Lied**

She quickly wiped her tears, put a smile on and decided to make the best out of this weekend. She barely gets to spend time with her mom and well, she plans on making the best out of it.

As soon as she got to the porch, the door screeched open and a little boy ran out. Rolling her eyes at her brother, she walked into the living room.

"Mom?"

No Answer. She might be at the inn?

She walked into the kitchen and was about to find Luke…

"Lu- oh dear god. I'm sorry. Geez, do you guys ever keep your hands off of each other?"

"RORYYY! My child, the apple of my eye- wait, what are you doing here?"

"Yea whatever mom, save it. I told you I was coming today. And poor Rylan…I think you guys better start saving up money now- for many many therapy sessions. Hey Luke"

She went in to hug Luke, who slowly left after, deciding to give them some girl time.

"You coming in to the diner later?"

"Mmhm, save me some of those curly fries"

"Will do, see you guys later"

"Bye hun! So how long have you been crying? Didn't Logan say anything?"

"God, mom. I hate how you do that."

"Yea, well babe, you're basically a Casper"

"A what?"

"A Casper."

"Yea, what is that?"

"You don't know Casper? You know bald, kinda chubby, has a thing for the Blondie…"

"No Mom, I know what a Casper is. I didn't get the reference"

"You know how people say "you are a Casper!""

"Uhm, no?"

"Well like you're invisible. I know you're feelings in and out."

"Mom, you could've just said that"

"Yea but, this is more fun. And answer my question Ror. How long are you gonna do this to yourself?"

"Till I get some answers. I'm gonna go see Lane"

Lorelai sighed as she saw her baby go out the back door. She has been worried about her for these years now. She liked Tristan…but she couldn't handle her girl cry over him anymore…

As Rory walked over to Lane's she took in her surroundings. This was her home- where she spent 18 years of her life. Her sanctuary. Where she is- was- safe. Now, every place she goes to is linked to _him_.

She still remembers when she and Tristan first started dating- towards the beginning of their senior year at Chilton…

_**Ringg Ringg**_

_No Answer_

_**Ringgg **_

"_Hello! Gilmore Whore House, how may we assist you?_

_Tristan was a little taken aback by the greeting. "Uhm hello?" He could hear Rory in the background…_

"_Mom, can you not answer the phone like that? It could have been grandma!"_

"_Yea, well it's not. It's a boy. A hot boy"_

"_How would you even know if he is hot?"_

"_Oh please, of course I would"_

"_Mom, give me the phoneeeee. Come on, it could be-"_

"_Oh so what does that mean. Hot boys only call for you…" _

"_Mom, just talk, but hearing your whiney tantrum, I doubt he is still on the phone"_

"_Hello?" Tristan spoke into the phone, confused._

"_Hello. This is Lorelai Gilmore. Who is this?" Lorelai answered, glaring at Rory._

"_Uhm, can I please speak to Rory?"_

"_UGH! NO FAIRR!" Lorelai whined as she handed over the phone to Rory._

_Rory stuck her tongue out, waved to her mom as she left for the inn, "Hello!"_

"_Hey."_

"_Hiii" A smile quickly came to her lips, as red blushed into her cheeks- she knew he heard the little rant she and her mom just shared._

"_So that was your mom?"_

"_Yep, that's her."_

"_She is, um animated"_

_She giggled at his response and continued into her room. "So you called."_

"_Yeah, I did"_

"_Well, why?"_

"_Frankly Mary, I am offended. I don't think I need a reason to call my girlfriend. Or do we need to go over our coming together yesterday?"_

_Rory blushed and genuinely smiled as yesterday flooded into her memories again. Tristan had asked her to be his girlfriend yesterday, with white tulips and everything…_

"_Whatever. You can handle it."_

"_Yea, well I'm not sure I can. I think I need to see you again, to make sure my ego doesn't take a toll"_

"_Yea, well it's pretty big already. I don't think we want to take a chance to make it bigger"_

"_Mary, you wound me. Anyways, come out. We are going out."_

"_What? Where are you?"_

"_About ten minutes to Stars Hollow"_

"_WHAT! Tristan, couldn't you have called earlier?"_

"_no. now, come on. Get ready"_

"_NO! I want you to go to Luke's diner and wait for me over there. I'm gonna go get ready now."_

"_Ror, come on I'm sure you look fine. And besides, I don't even think you need the clothes"_

"_Tristan, shut up. Just go to Luke's Diner. It's right in the center of Star's Hollow. You won't miss it. I'll meet you there k? Bye!" click_

_Tristan smiled as he heard his crazy girlfriend. Girlfriend, it has a certain ring to it. She is his and He is hers. And that's the way it should be. _

_Rory hurried out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her self and went to grab another towel for her hair when she heard something- in the living room it seemed like._

"_Mom? You're back?"_

"_Mom?" She started getting a little scared now. Her mom would usually come in and squeal around…_

"_Mom, come on this isn't funny!" She started walking out her room into the kitchen…_

"_BOO!"_

_Rory gasped and screamed at the same time. "GOD, YOU IDIOT! Don't you dare do that to me again. Tristan, seriously that wasn't funny!" She still had her eyes closed, but she could tell it was him. She could feel him close_

"_Mare."_

_Slowly Rory became aware of his eyes- gray and swimming with desire. She was still in a towel, her hair dropping wet drops over the tile floor. drip_

_drip_

"_Tristan," Rory whispered over the soft drone of the radio_

_drip _

_He just started coming closer as she stepped back. step by step by step by step_

_drip_

"_Tris." Rory realized she is gonna fall back onto her bed, she slowly looked up into his eyes, the desire replaced by a sweet emotion of love, or something like it. She stood up on her tippy toes and closed the gap in between them_

_drip_

_He caressed her lips with his, holding her in place as they fell back onto her bed. He knew nothing would happen tonight. She knew nothing would happen tonight. But something did happen that night. The two promised themselves to each other…_

_He continued his dull attack of lips over hers. And she let his conquest continue as the song on the radio flooded alive with the two acting out the emotion._

_**You are the candle, love's the flame  
A fire that burns through wind and rain  
Shine your light on this heart of mine  
Till the end of time  
You came to me like the dawn through the night  
Just shinin' like the sun  
Out of my dreams and into my life  
You are the one, you are the one**_

_**Said I loved you but I lied  
'Cause this is more than love I feel inside  
Said I loved you but I was wrong  
'Cause love could never ever feel so strong  
Said I loved you but I lied**_

_**With all my soul I've tried in vain  
How can mere words my heart explain  
This taste of heaven so deep so true  
I've found in you  
So many reasons in so many ways  
My life has just begun  
Need you forever, I need you to stay  
You are the one, you are the one**_

_**Said I loved you but I lied  
'Cause this is more than love I feel inside  
Said I loved you but I was wrong  
'Cause love could never ever feel so strong  
Said I loved you but I lied**_

_**You came to me like the dawn through the night  
Just shinin' like the sun  
Out of my dreams and into my life  
You are the one, you are the one**_

Rory smiled as she wiped away the rolling tears at the sweet memory. She knocked on Lane's door and entered, completely oblivious to the same love filled eyes of the blonde in the diner.

**Said I loved you  
But this is more than love I feel inside  
Said I loved you...But I lied**

Hope you like it. I like this chapter. It was longer than the others and lots of Tristan :D and Lorelai too! MAKE SURE YOU LOOKED AT THE LYRICS AND THE TITLE…THEY ARE IMPORTANT TO THE STORY! The song is called "Said I Love You…But I Lied" by Michael Bolton.


End file.
